Travis x Katie story(Anastasia)
by lalalalydi
Summary: This is a Travis x Katie story and as you know it's based on the 1997 film 'Anastasia' maybe a film from your childhood memories :D.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my story Percy Jackson and Anastasia. I am not filmier to the film so i apologize if i missed out something and i do not own Anastasia or Percy Jackson.**

**The characters**

**Anastasia-Katie gardener **

**Dimitri****- Travis stoll**

**Vladimir****-Vladimir[i could not think of anyone who could play Vladimir]**

**Rasputin-Kronos**

**Bartok- Ethan nakamura**

**Sophie-Silena Beauregard**

**Tsar Nicholas II -Mr gardener[don't know name:c]**

**Alexandra[mother]-Demeter**

**The Dowager Empress Marie-Hera**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Travis x Katie story(Anastasia)**

**Prologue**

**[Hera narrating]**

_There was a time,not very long ago,when we lived in an enchanted world of elegant palaces and grand parties year was 1906...and my son in law,was the czar of imperial Greece.''Hello darling'' we were celebrating the 300th anniversary of our family's rule.''Oh papa'' and that night,no star burned brighter than that of our sweet Katie my youngest Granddaughter. she begged me not to return to Olympus -so i had a very special gift made for her...to make the separation easier for both of us.A boy named Travis looked behind the chair and saw what Katie had.''For me is it a jewelry box!''_

_''Travis you belong in the kitchen!''_

_''let go!''_

_''Look''[music box theme and her parents dancing] _

_''It's our lullaby!''_

_''mmhmm you can play it at night before you go to sleep and pretend it's me singing ON THE WIND, CROSS THE SEA, HEAR THIS SONG AND REMEMBER. SOON YOU'LL BE HOME WITH ME ONCE UPON A DECEMBER".I gave Katie a key.''Read what it says''_

_''Together in Olympus Really?oh, grandmama.''.But we would never be together in Olympus a dark shadow had descended upon the house of the gardener .his name was Kronos. We thought he was a holy man he was a fraud,power-man and dangerous.''How dare you return to the palace_

_''But i'm your confidante''_

_''Confidante,ha,you are a traitor. Get out!''_

_ ''You think you can banish the Great Kronos? By the unholy powers vested in me. I who will banish you with a curse.''[everyone gasps]_

_''mark my words. You and your family will die within the fortnight. I will not rest until I see the END OF THE GARDENER LINE FOREVER!''sending a lighting bolt and the chandelier crashed down._

_ Consumed by his hatred for Mr gardener and his family, Kronos sold his soul for the power to destroy them.''Go fulfill your dark purpose, and seal the fate of the Czar and his family once and for all.''.From that moment oft the spark of unhappiness in our country was fanned into a flame that would soon destroy our lives forever_

_''Hurry everyone!''_

_''My music box!''_

_''Katie!come back,come back!''She scavenged for her music box and at last she found her music box in her castle.''Please hurry!''  
_

_''Come this way,out the servants quarters!''Travis,the youngest of the servants said._

_''Hurry Katie!''_

_''Kronos,she's getting away!''_

_''My music box!''_

_''Go,go!''The soldiers rushed into the room, Travis defended himself with a nearby flower pot but the soldier knocked him out by using the butt of his rifle._

_''Grandmama!''_

_''Keep up with me,darling!''Katie looked behind and kronos grabs her __ankle._

_''Yaeee''_

_''AAH!''_

_''Ya..ha..''_

_''Kronos!''_

_''Let me go please!''_

_''You'll never escape me, child, NEVER!''_

_''Oh, let me go!''.The ice started to break._

_''Nathan!''_

_''Master!''_

_'' Nathan!''_

_''Oh...''._

_We ran all away to the train and people shoved them selves on to the train._

_''Katie hurry,hurry!''_

_''Grandmama!''_

_ ''Here take my hand. Hold on to my hand!''Katie grabs my hand desperate and frightened._

_''Don't let go!''Her hands started to slip._

_''AH ... Katie!''Katie has stumbled, hitting her head on the ground._

_''AH!''_

_''KATIE!"_

_So many lives were destroyed that night. What had always been was now gone forever.  
And my Katie, my beloved grandchild ... I never saw her again._

_**What did you think could of been better?Soon i'll be writing the 2nd chapter. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi this is the 2nd chapter and enjoy this one**

**Travis x Katie[based on Anastasia]**

**Chapter 2-Athens****  
**

_1O YEARS LATER_

_ATHENS IS GLOOMY_

_ATHENS IS BLEAK!_

_ MY UNDERWEAR GOT FROZEN STANDING HERE ALL WEEK!_

_ OH, SINCE THE REVOLUTION, OUR LIVES HAVE BEEN SO GRAY._

_ THANK GOODNESS FOR THE GOSSIP THAT GETS US THROUGH THE DAY! HEY! HAVE YOU HEARD THERE'S A RUMOR IN ATHENS? HAVE YOU HEARD WHAT THEY'RE SAYING ON THE STREET? ALTHOUGH THE TSAR DID NOT SURVIVE ONE DAUGHTER MAY BE STILL ALIVE- THE PRINCESS KATIE_

_BUT PLEASE DO NOT REPEAT!_

_IT'S A RUMOR, A LEGEND, A MYSTERY! SOMETHING WHISPERED IN AN ALLEYWAY OR THROUGH A CRACK! IT'S A RUMOR THAT'S PART OF OUR HISTORY. _

_ THEY SAY HER ROYAL GRANDMAMA WILL PAY A ROYAL SUM_

_ TO SOMEONE WHO CAN BRING THE PRINCESS BACK!_

_We go to a seedy corner of the town, where black marketers ply their wares. Some are selling remnants from the ransacked palace. VLADIMIR waits nervously while Travis, now 20, haggles with a scary looking GANGSTER._

_ PSST! Over here! Fell off the truck, Big bargain!_

_ ''VLAD!''_

_''Travis I've got my part done.''_

_ A RUBLE FOR THIS PAINTING! IT'S GARDENER, I SWEAR!_

_ COUNT YUSOPOV'S PAJAMAS! COMRADES, BUY THE PAIR!_

_ , I GOT THIS FROM THE PALACE, IT'S LINED WITH REAL FUR._

_ IT COULD BE WORTH A FORTUNE IF IT BELONGED TO HER!_

_Travis rejoins Vladimir._

_''Well T, I got us a theater.'' _

_ ''Everything's going according to plan. All we need is the girl. Just think, Vlad, no more forging papers, no more stolen goods. We'll have three tickets out of here. One for you, one for me and one for Katie.''_

_IT'S THE RUMOR, _  
_THE LEGEND, _  
_THE MYSTERY! _  
_IT'S THE PRINCESS KATIE WHO WILL HELP US FLY! _  
_YOU AND I, FRIEND, _  
_WILL GO DOWN _  
_IN HISTORY! _  
_WE'LL FIND A GIRL TO PLAY THE PART, AND TEACH HER WHAT TO SAY. _  
_DRESS HER UP AND TAKE HER TO PAREE IMAGINE THE REWARD HER DEAR OLD GRANDMAMA WILL _  
_PAY!_

_ WHO ELSE COULD PULL IT OFF BUT YOU AND ME! _  
_WE'LL BE RICH_

_ WE'LL BE RICH!_

_ WE'LL BE OUT!_

_ WE'LL BE OUT!_

_ AND ATHENS WILL HAVE SOME MORE TO TALK ABOUT!_

_'' Yaah ...''_

_ ''Yaah''_

_WIDEN away from Travis and Vlad to see they're only one small group in a giant city where all are concerned with one thing._

_ SSH! _  
_HAVE YOU HEARD? _  
_THERE'S A RUMOR IN ATHENS! _  
_HAVE YOU HEARD _  
_WHAT THEY'RE SAYING ON THE STREET? _

_HEY! _

_HEY! _

_ HEY! _  
_ HAVE YOU HEARD _  
_ THERE'S A RUMOR IN ATHENS! HAVE YOU HEARD_

_COMRADE, WHAT DO YOU SUPPOSE?_

_A FASCINATING MYSTERY!_

_ THE BIGGEST CON IN HISTORY!_

_THE PRINCESS KATIE! ALIVE OR DEAD ..._

_ WHO KNOWS!_

**What did you think?and by the way all the singing is all going to be in italics if you were i be writing the 3rd chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone here is the 3rd chapter**

**Travis x Katie[based on Anastasia]**

**Chapter 3-Journey to the past**

Kat, 18, bundled up in ragged clothes looking more like a boy is standing with the fat, balding headmistress, PHLEGMENKOF who's pointing down the street.

'' I got you a job in the Fish Factory. You go straight down this path till you get to the fork in the road, go left - are you listening?''

'' Bye, bye everybody, I'm listening Comrade Phlegmenkof.''

'' You've been a thorn in my side since you were brought here.''

'' He, hey.''

'' Acting like the Queen of Sheba ...''

'' ... instead of the nameless no account you are.''

'' And for the last ten years I've fed you, I've clothed you. I've kept a roof over your head''

'' Kept a roof over my head. Oh!''

'' How is it you don't have a clue as to who you were before you came to us but you can remember all that?''

holding a necklace'' I do have a clue to –''

'' Ugh! I know! '' she pulls at the necklace

CLOSE on Kat's necklace.

''Together in Olympus. So, you want to go to Olympia to find your family, huh? ...''she laughs.

'' MHMM''

''... Little Miss Kat, it's time to take your place in life.''

kat Gasps.

''... in life and in line, and be grateful too.''

'' oh.''

Laughing, she slams the gate. Kat starts off.

'' Together in Olympus, grateful.''

Kat goes to the road.

"Be grateful, Kat". I am grateful! Grateful to get away''

She comes to a fork in the road. She stops. One sign points to Fisherman's Village and the other sign points to Athens.

''Go left, she says. Well, I know what's to the left. I'll be Kat the Orphan forever. But if 1 go right ... Maybe I could find...Who ever gave me this necklace must have loved me...  
This is crazy! Me go to Olympus ... ?''

She tilts her head skyward and closes her eyes in prayer.

'' Send me a sign, a hint, anything.''

A DOG comes bounding up to Kat, grabbing her scarf.

''Hey, hey, hey, hey!''

The Dog prances a few feet away, BARKS, runs a few steps, turns, BARKS again. He wants Kat to follow.

'' I don't have time to play right now, OK. I'm waiting for a sign.''

She closes her eyes again. The dog, with scarf in his mouth runs down the right fork. He stops, turns and BARKS at Kat.

''Would you give me that, could you, would you please leave me alone. Stop, give me that back, gi ... gi ... Oh!''

Kat falls in the snow and suddenly gets it.

''Oh, ... Oh, great. A dog wants me to go to Athens Okay ...''

''I can take a hint.''

Kat takes her first step towards Athens.

_HEART, DON'T FAIL ME NOW._  
_COURAGE, DON'T DESERT ME!_  
_DON'T TURN BACK,_  
_NOW THAT WE'RE HERE._  
_PEOPLE ALWAYS SAY_  
_LIFE IS FULL OF CHOICES._  
_NO ONE EVER MENTIONS FEAR!_  
_OR HOW THE WORLD CAN SEEK SO VAST. MOVING FORWARD... TO THE PAST..._

_Kat picks the dog up._

_SOMEWHERE DOWN THIS ROAD,_  
_I KNOW SOMEONE'S WAITING._  
_YEARS OF DREAMS JUST CAN'T BE WRONG. ARMS WILL OPEN WIDE._  
_I'LL BE SAFE AND WANTED,_  
_FINALLY HOME WHERE I BELONG._  
_WELL, STARTING NOW, I'M LEARNING FAST ON THIS JOURNEY-TO THE PAST._

'' Corne Mama we'll be late.''

'' Oh look, look at the beautiful PUPPY - - - -''

HOME, LOVE, FAMILY

''Let's go children.''

'' Bye.''

_THERE WAS ONCE A TIME_  
_I MUST HAVE HAD THEM, TOO._  
_HOME, LOVE, FAMILY._  
_I WILL NEVER BE COMPLETE_  
_UNTIL I FIND YOU_  
_ONE STEP AT A TIME._  
_ONE HOPE, THEN ANOTHER._  
_WHO KNOWS WHERE THIS ROAD MAY GO. BACK TO WHO I WAS._  
_ON TO FIND MY FUTURE._  
_THINGS MY HEART STILL NEEDS TO KNOW YES, LET THIS BE A SIGN!_  
_LET THIS ROAD BE MINE!_  
_LET IT LEAD ME TO MY PAST_  
_AND BRING ME HOME..._  
_AT LAST!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi this is the 4th chapter enjoy**

**Travis x Katie[Anastasia]**

**Chapter 4-A ticket and a audition **

Kat and Pooka step up to a window.

''One ticket to Olympia, please''

'' Exit visa''

'' Exit visa?''

'' No exit visa, no ticket.''

THE TICKET AGENT hangs a PEOPLES LUNCH BREAK sign on his booth and slams his shutters in Kat's face. The entire row of ticket agents do likewise.

'' Oh, hmm.''

A SWEEPER WOMAN with her broom approaches Kat

'' PSST. See Travis... He can help.''

''Where can I find him?''

'' At the old Palace, but you didn't hear it from me.''

'' Oh.''

''Go, go, go, go.''

'' Hmm,Travis''

THEATER

Travis and Vladimir are sitting at a large table. On top are stacks of Resume's and 8 x 10 glossies. Travis has an enormously long list of names in front of him, a roster, that spills out onto the floor in front of him.

Travis looks over to Vladimir and crosses the second to last name off the list.

'' Nice, nice, very nice, yeah...'

'' And I look like a princess, and I dance like a feather.''

'' ... okay, hmm, thank you, thank you. Next please!''

The last Katie wannabe steps into the spotlight on the stage. She is clearly not right for the roll.

''Grandmama. It's me, Katie...''

Travis and Vladimir, staring in amazement at the sight. Vladimir groans and puts his head down on the table.

'' Oh brother.''

ATHENS STREET OUTSIDE OF THEATER – LATER

Travis and Vladimir leave the theater and head down the street.

'' That's it Travis. Game over.  
Our last kopeck gone for this  
flea-infested theater, and  
still no girl to pretend to be  
Katie!''

''We'll find her, Vlad. She's here somewhere, right under our noses.''

Travis grabs Vladimir as Kat walks by and pulls out the music box.

'' Don't forget, one look at this jewelry box and the Empress will think we've brought the real Katie ...''

''I'm looking for the Catherine ...''

Travis bumps into Katie.

''Excuse me.''

'' ... do you know where that is?''

'' ... and before she catches on, we'll be off spending the ten million Euros.''


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi and this is the 5th chapter**

**Travis x Katie[Anastasia]**

**Chapter 5-The old place**

CATHERINE PALACE - LATE AFTERNOON

ANGLE on CATHERINE PALACE front entrance. Kat and Pooka cautiously move in towards the boarded up doorway.

Pooka suddenly runs through an opening at the bottom of the door. Kat goes to the door calling to Pooka.  
BOARDED DOORWAY. Kat tries to look between the boards, looking for Pooka inside.

'' Pooka, Pooka, Pooka where are you?''

Kat pulls on a board which comes lose and she falls backward with a crash.

''AAH! ! ! OH! !''

PALACE BEDROOM

Vladimir and Travis are eating. Travis is startled by the noise and stands up.

''Did you hear something?''

'' MM, No.''

Kat enters the vestibule of the Winter Palace. Pooka follows. Kat removes scarf as she crosses floor to stairs, looks back towards entrance hearing a noise. Kat goes up steps. He follows her up the stairs. Kat on second floor turns and heads toward the large palace open door.

''Hello anybody home?''

DINING ROOM

Kat enters the partially destroyed room and bends down to inspect half of a broken plate. The instant she touches it she sees a vision from her paste and is startled. She walks to a large vase, painted with dancing bears.

'' Bowls, plate HMMM''

''This place it's ... it's like a memory from a dream.''

Kat wanders to the top of a HUGE STAIRCASE which leads down to the once grand BALLROOM. She stops at a large landing half way down the steps.

STAIRCASE (BALLROOM)

Kat is taken by the VRIEZE of the Gardener FAMILY. The moonlight hits the portrait with a ghostly glow.

"ONCE UPON A DECEMBER" (THE MUSIC BOX THEME)

_DANCING BEARS, PAINTED WINGS THINGS I ALMOST REMEMBER. _  
_AND A SONG SOMEONE SINGS _  
_ONCE UPON A DECEMBER. _

_ SOMEONE HOLDS ME SAFE AND WARM HORSES PRANCE _  
_THROUGH A SILVER STORM _  
_FIGURES DANCING GRACEFULLY ACROSS MY MEMORY._

As she sings, she imagines the ballroom as it might have been. in her mind she sees it transforming to its once I splendid glory. Even Royal ghosts step out of the portraits and waltz to the floor.

CLOSE on Pooka as he watches Kat

Pooka's POV. Kat, in her own clothes, dancing around the decrepit ballroom by herself.  
BACK to Kat still in fantasy.

_SOMEONE HOLDS ME SAFE AND WARM HORSES PRANCE _  
_THROUGH A SILVER STORM _  
_FIGURES DANCING GRACEFULLY ACROSS MY MEMORY. _  
_FAR AWAY, LONG AGO _  
_GLOWING DIM AS AN EMBER._

Suddenly the Czar, Demter and enter onto the floor and glide towards Kat

_THINGS MY HEART USED TO KNOW THINGS IT YEARNS TO REMEMBER_

The Czar is facing Kat now. He extends his arms inviting her to dance.

_AND A SONG SOMEONE SINGS ONCE UPON A DECEMBER._

Kat is released from Mr Gardener, embrace. He kisses her on the forehead and slowly backs away.

Kat does a full curtsy to the father figure before her, not realizing that he is indeed her real father. The enchantment is dispelled by off screen voice of Travis.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the 6th chapter.**

**Travis x Katie[Anastasia]**

**Chapter 6-Travis Finds His Katie**

''Hey!''

''GASP!''

BALCONY OF PALACE

Travis and Vladimir are watching Kat.

''What are you doing in here! ''  
Kat is startled. As she runs back up the stairs to the landing of the ballroom, Travis chases after her.

'' Hey ... hey! Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, hold on a minute. Hold on!''

Travis's POV. Kat turns, caught in a ray of moonlight, directly in front of the image of Katie in the frieze He sees that the resemblance is striking.

''Now, how did you get in he-here?''

'' Excuse me child.''

CLOSE on Travis as slow smile that spreads across his face He elbows Vlad.

''Vlad, do you see what I see?''

''No''

Travis puts Vladimir's glasses on him. He gets it.

''Oh yes, yes.''

'' Hmm, a dog…''

'' Are you Travis?''

''... cute.''

Travis hands Pooka to Vladimir and walks up the stairs to Kat.

'' Perhaps, that depends on who's looking, for him.''

'' My name is Kat ... I need travel papers... They say you're the man to see even though I can't tell you who said that.''

Travis smiles again and starts circling her.

'' hmm, hmmm''

''Hey and why, why are you circling me? Were you a vulture in another life?''

'' I'm sor...I'm sorry Nat.''

''It's Kat, Kat

Kat it's just ... just that you look an awful lot like ... Never mind ... Now, you said something about travel papers?''

'' Uh, yes ... I'd like to go to Olympus.''

''You'd like to go to Olympus?''

'' Mhmm.''

Travis gives Vladimir a knowing look.

'' Who is this here. Oh, Oh, look. Oh, oh, he likes me.''

'' Nice Dog''

'' Oh, oh, it's marvelous. AW! I love, I love, I love you.''

Let me ask you something, Kat was it ... Is there a last name that goes with that?

''Well, actually ... This is going to sound crazy ... I don't know my last name. I was found wondering around when I was 8 years old.''

''And before that ... before you were eight?''

'' Look, oh look, I know it's strange but I don't remember. I have very few memories of my past.''

ANGLE on Travis.

''Hmm, that's, that's perfect.''

Travis knows now that this is the "girl"

''Well, I do have one clue, however, and that is Olympus.''

''Olympus.''

Travis rolls his eyes.

'' Right. So, can ... so can you two, help me or not?''

'' Hey, Vlad, Vlad tickets! (to Kat)Ah sure would like to ... in fact, oddly enough, we're going to Olympia ourselves.''

Vlad pulls the tickets out of his pocket, we see that they are Crete Circus tickets. He hands them to Travis anyway.

'' ... Ah, ah, and I've got three AW ... well, this one is, but I've got tickets here ...''

Kat tries to grab the tickets.

''oh I''

'' ... Eh, Unfortunately the third one is for her, Katie.''

He gestures to Katie's portrait in the frieze. Kat looks up.

''Oh.''

The two men take Katie by the arm leading her to a portrait of Hera

''We are going to reunite the Grand Duchess Katie with her grandmother.''

'' You do kind of resemble her.''

The same brown eyes.

''The Gardener eyes.''

'' Mr Gardeners' smile.''

''Demeter's chin.''

Vladimir takes her by the hand.

''Oh, look she even has the grandmother's hands!''

ANGLE on Kat as she pulls her hand away

''She's the same age, the same physical type.''

'' Are you trying to tell me that you think that I am Katie?''


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the 7th chapter**

**Travis x Katie[Anastasia]**

**Chapter 7-Kat agrees **

''All I'm trying to tell you is that I've seen thousands of girls all over the country and not one of them looks as much like the Grand Duchess as you do. I mean look at the portrait.'

'' I knew you were crazy from the beginning, but now I think you are both mad. HMM.''

Kat walks away.

''Why? You don't remember what happened to you...''

'' No one knows what happened to her.''

'' You're looking for family in Olympus.''

''And her only family is in Olympus.''

'' Ever thought about the possibility?''

''That I could be royalty''

'' MmmHmm''

They both nod.

''Well I don't know ... it's kind of hard to think of yourself as a Duchess when you're sleeping on a damp floor. But sure, yeah, I guess every lonely girl would hope she's a Princess.''

Kat, caught up in the fantasy is now right next to them. Kat then turns and walks away.

''And somewhere ... One little girl is. After all, the name katie means "she will rise again".

Travis, exasperated that Vladimir is still talking to her, turns and walks back to them to retrieve Vlad

'' Really wish we could help, but the third ticket is for the Grand Duchess Katie.''

Kat Sighs

'' Good luck.''

Travis and Vlad start walking down the stairs.

'' Why didn't you tell her about our brilliant plan?'

'' All she wants to do is go to Paris. Why give away a third of the reward money.''

"THE MUSIC BOX THEME" starts playing

Kat, alone on the landing, looks at the frieze of Hera and young Katie.

Vladimir Whispered ''I'm telling you ... We're walking away too soon ...''

Travis whispered ''Not to worry, I got it all under control, All right.. but walk a little slower.''

Kat as she fiddles with the key then touches the portrait She looks up at Hera's face.

''HMM''

Travis and Vladimir walking down the steps.

Travis silently ''Three ... Two ... One.''

''Travis!''

Travis smiles.

''Ha, right in the palm of our hand.''

Travis turns and looks back at Kat on the stairs.

Kat shouted ''Travis, wait!''

Travis said in an innocent voice ''Di ... Did you call me?''

'' if I don't remember who I am, then who's to say I'm not a princess or a duchess or a whatever she is ... Right?''

'' Hmm ... Go on.''

''Yeah, and if I'm not Katie, the Empress will certainly know right away ... and it's all just an honest mistake.''

''Sounds possible.''Travis said

''But if you are the princess, then you'll finally know who you are and have your family back.''

Travis and Vladimir both laughing ''You know, you know he's right! Either way, it gets you to Olympus.''

Kat puts her hand out for a handshake. Travis, a little taken aback, shakes it'. She gives him a solid shake. she grabs his hand in pain.

''Right!''

''OW!''

RANSACKED PALACE RAFTERS

''May I present her Royal Highness the Grand Duchess Katie.''

As Travis and Vladimir bow, the "Katie" echoes throughout the room. Even the tapestries shutter in response to the name, as Travis and Kat left they bicker.

''Pooka we are going to Olympus!''

'' The dog stays.''

'' What are you talking about, the dog goes.''

''The dog does not go.''

'' I say he's going.''

'' I'm allergic to dogs.''said Travis

.As a breeze seems to carry the ECHO up to the rafters. The Reliquary glows behind Nathan, unnoticed as he looks down at the trio below. SMOKE wisps ominously from its top.

'' Katie. Yeah, just one problem there fella, Katie's dead. All the Gardeners are dead. They're dead, dead, dead, dead ...''

A Minion emerges from the Reliquary, hovering beside Ethan.

Ethan to the Minion ''... Am I right my friend. I mean, how could that be kati ... ''realizing whom he's talking to

''Aah ... YAAAAGH!'' screamed Ethan

Minions pour forth from the Reliquary, eagerly reaching toward Kat but disappearing in a puff of smoke inches from their unearthly home...

''Oh, come on now. Am I supposed to believe that thing woke up after all these years just because some guy claims she's a Gardener?''

The Reliquary glows bright, shaking violently.

spooked out Ethan ''Okay! Okay! I get-the message! Enough already with glowing and the smoke people!''

He takes another look at Kat, far below.

Ethan said amazed'' If that things come back to life it must mean Katie's alive.''

''Just leave the dog.''Travis argued

''I am not leaving the dog.''replied Kat.

Shocked Ethan ''... and that's her.''

''Come we've got a train to catch.''Vladimir said to the both of them

The Reliquary takes off like a rocket, dragging Ethan with it' They dive straight-for the floor,Ethan covers his eyes as he crashes through the floor.

'' Whoah! ! !''

The Reliquary pulls him down into the icy water pulling him further and further down. He hits the bottom of the lake and is now in the soil under the water, continuing to do down.

He continues to go down further into the earth at a tremendous speed.

Ethan screaming ''Mayday, Mayday. Hey I ooh, ooh,,ooh, waah, ooh yuck, yuck, wow, help, oh,,oh, oh, oh, hot it,s hot, aah, oh oh ... wow ...''

KRONOS'S CHAMBER - THE NETHER WORLD

Kronos is crashing around, trashing stalactites, etc. when the Reliquary rockets Ethan into the underworld, slamming him in to the ground.

'' - Oh boy. Ow. what. Ow! I tell you''exhausted Ethan

'' Who dares intrude on my solitude? Get out! Get out! OUT!''shouted Kronos

Rasputin picks Ethan out of the rubble squashing the very breath out of Ethan's little body.

''Ethan?.Is that you?''

amazed Ethan ''Ahh, Ooh...Master? alive ...? You're…''

'' Yeah, In a manner of speaking!''

Kronos drops Ethan. Kronos's eyeball pops out and lands in Kronos's arms.

**Sorry this took so long i was distracted by the Xmas holidays.i will write the next one and i hope you enjoy this story. **


End file.
